Please, Wake Up
by Zhang Amy
Summary: No summary. A KaiSoo fic. RnR please. DLDR!


Please, Wake Up

.

Pair: Kai/D.O

Disclaimer: _EXO are belongs to themselves._

Length: _Only Oneshot! –joget push up- -eh-_

Warning: _Yaoi, Typo(s), BoyxBoy, OOC, DLDR!_

.

.

Happy Reading :)

* * *

"_Kyungie_, bangunlah." Bisik Jongin pada telinga Kyungsoo. Tetapi, Kyungsoo belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Jongin menghela napas.

"Lebih baik aku memasak," gumam Jongin, meskipun ia kurang yakin pada ucapannya, kemudian ia pergi kedapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masakan yang dimasak Jongin siap disantap. Jongin menghirup aroma pada masakan tersebut, lalu mencicipinya sedikit. "Tidak terlalu buruk." Pikirnya.

Seperti yang kita tahu, sebernya Jongin tidak terlalu pandai untuk masak-memasak. Tapi, ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo senang, dengan cara apapun. Seperti sekarang yang ia lakukan barusan– memasak.

Jongin berinisiatif membawa masakan itu ke kamar dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Ternyata, Kyungsoo masih tertidur. Jongin meletakkan masakan itu di atas meja disamping kanan ranjang _king size_ mereka, lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesif.

"Aku membuat _kimchi_ spesial untukmu, _Kyungie_. Kumohon bangunlah." Bisiknya lirih.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming.

Jongin menghela napas frustasi. Ia merasa janggal dengan Kyungsoo. Sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo belum bangun-bangun. Tak seperti biasanya yang sering Kyungsoo lakukan; Kyungsoo selalu bangun di pagi hari, dan membangunkan Jongin yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

_Ada apa denganmu, Kyungie?_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin menggelitik pinggang Kyungsoo, memastikan apakah Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidur dan berniat mengerjainya. Tetapi sepertinya dewa fortuna tidak berpihak pada Jongin. Kyungsoo masih tidak bergeming. Nafas Jongin tercekat.

Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menghampiri Jongin. Matanya berair, tetapi tidak sampai membasahi wajahnya.

"_Kyungie_, jangan bercanda denganku. _Irreona_!" Seru Jongin.

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu terisak lirih. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya tertutup perlahan.

* * *

Jongin merasakan seseorang membelai lembut wajahnya. Jongin membuka matanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok manis yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, _Jonginna_."

"_Kyungie_!" Jongin memeluk sosok itu -yang ternyata Kyungsoo- dengan erat. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan erat Jongin, dan terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang terkekeh pelan.

"_Mianhae_, _Jonginna_. Aku mengerjaimu." Sesal Kyungsoo. "Ternyata kau cengeng juga ya. Hihihi." Lanjutnya dengan tampang _innocent_.

Jongin melepas pelukannya. "_Aigoo_, aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, _Kyungie_. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Dan mengapa kau bisa sejahil ini, heum?" Jongin terlihat seperti mengintrogasi Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Apa kau lupa? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, _Jonginna_. Makanya tidak ada salahnya kan aku sedikit mengerjaimu, kkk~" jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "Mana mungkin aku lupa? Justru aku membangunkanmu untuk merayakannya bersama-sama."

"_Mianhae_." Sesal Kyungsoo lagi.

Entah siapa duluan yang memulai, keduanya saling melumat dan mencium bibir satu sama lain. Tidak ada perasaan nafsu disana, hanya perasaan cinta yang mereka berikan.

Jongin melepas ciumannya. "_Gwaenchana_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongin, kemudian matanya tidak sengaja menangkap objek sebuah piring berisi masakan yang Jongin siapkan di atas meja.

"_Kajja_ kita makan, Jongin. Aku sangat lapar."

Jongin spontan tertawa. "Baiklah. Mau ku suapi?"

"Boleh saja."

Keduanya terlihat menikmati makanan yang dimasak Jongin di pagi hari. Anggap saja keduanya sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

"_Saranghae_, _Kim Kyungsoo_."

"_Nado saranghae_, _Kim Jongin_."

.

.

.

END

* * *

_Note:_

_Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba Amy berani nulis dan mempublish FF abal ini -_-_

_FF-nya kependekan? Yah begitulah. Ide Amy selalu pas-pasan dan jadinya agak susah dan bingung kalau misalnya kita pengen nulis FF buatan sendiri- yang alur ceritanya udah kita siapin sebelumnya- eh tiba-tiba ide itu langsung ngilang begitu saja. ;A; (ngerti penjelasan Amy, kan?)_

_FF ini cuma 3 halaman, jadi Amy mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila FF ini kurang memuaskan dan kosakata-nya kurang nyambung._

_._

_P.S: Hari ini ada yang udah puasa ga? Kalau Amy besok, soalnya fisik Amy ga mendukung buat puasa hari ini hahaha (?)._

_ANYWAY, SELAMAT PUASA ;) -ala Pocari Sweat-_

_MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN SEMUANYAAA /.\_

_._

_P.S.S: Give me your review, please?_

* * *

Thanks for reading my FanFic :)

Best regards,

- _Zhang Amy _-


End file.
